characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Heracross
'''Heracross '''is a dual Bug and Fighting-type Pokémon introduced in the series' second generation. Background Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon, is a Bug and Fighting-type Pokémon. Using its prized horn, Heracross is capable lifting and throwing objects up to one hundred times its own weight. This is its favorite method of battling competitors for food. It uses its sharp claws to climb trees and feed on their sap. Notable Heracross belong to Ash Ketchum and Barry. Powers & Abilities * '''Swarm: '''One of Heracross' possible Abilities. When Heracross is close to being defeated, the power of its Bug-type moves increases. * '''Guts: '''One of Heracross' possible Abilities. When Heracross is burned, poisoned, or paralyzed, the power of its physical attacks greatly increases. * '''Moxie: '''Heracross' Hidden Ability. The power of Heracross' attacks goes up after it has defeated an enemy. Moveset * '''Arm Thrust: '''A physical Fighting-type move. Heracross does a series of two to five jabs using its arms. * '''Bullet Seed: '''A physical Grass-type move. Heracross fires a barrage of two to five seeds at the opponent. * '''Night Slash: '''A physical Dark-type move. Heracross slashes the opponent with its claws in the instant it sees an opportunity. This move has a high chance of landing a critical hit. * '''Tackle: '''A physical Normal-type move. Heracross rams the opponent with its body. * '''Leer: '''A Normal-type move. Heracross glares at the opponent, intimidating them and lowering their defenses. * '''Horn Attack: '''A physical Normal-type move. Heracross jabs at the opponent with its horn. * '''Endure: '''A Normal-type move. Heracross tenses up its body in an attempt to withstand an attack that would otherwise knock it out. If successful, Heracross will be left with the lowest amount of health needed to keep fighting. * '''Feint: '''A physical Normal-type move. Heracross does a strike that breaks through any barriers the opponent has to block its attack. * '''Aerial Ace: '''A physical Flying-type move. Heracross performs a swift attack from the air that can't be avoided by normal means. * '''Chip Away: '''A physical Normal-type move. Heracross continuously chips at the opponent's defenses while looking for an opening. The damage this move does can't be affected by changes made to the opponent's defenses or evasion. * '''Counter: '''A Fighting-type move. Heracross takes a physical attack from the opponent and counters with a strike of its own, dealing double the damage of the opponent's last attack onto them. * '''Fury Attack: '''A physical Normal-type move. Heracross does a series of two to five jabs with its horn. * '''Brick Break: '''A physical Fighting-type move. Heracross does a swift chop that breaks through walls and barriers. * '''Pin Missile: '''A physical Bug-type move. Heracross fires a series of two to five sharp needles at the opponent. * '''Take Down: '''A physical Normal-type move. Heracross does a full-force tackle, at the cost of sustaining recoil damage. * '''Megahorn: '''A physical Bug-type move. Heracross does a full-power ramming attack using its horn. * '''Close Combat: '''A physical Fighting-type move. Heracross repeatedly hits the opponent from close range without any regard for its own safety, lowering its own defenses in the process. * '''Reversal: '''A physical Fighting-type move. Heracross does an all-out attack that gets stronger the less health it has. Alternate Forms * '''Mega Heracross: '''When a Heracross has a Trainer who is in possession of a Key Stone, a Heracronite, and a strong bond with Heracross, Heracross can achieve Mega Evolution. As Mega Heracross, all of Heracross' stats except for Special Attack go up, and Speed goes down. Mega Evolution has caused Heracross to grow an extra horn, and using the two horns, it can lift and throw up to five hundred times its own weight. It has vents inside of shells on its forearms to let out heat due to its high body temperature, and it can use these vents as cannons to shoot projectiles. ** '''Skill Link: '''Mega Heracross' Ability. When Mega Heracross uses a move that hits multiple times, the amount of times it hits will always be at its maximum. Feats Strength * Can lift and throw up to a hundred times its own weight. * Ash's Heracross has lifted and thrown tanks and giant robots into the air. * Uprooted a massive tree by pushing it. * Overpowered a Donphan and sent it flying into a tree. * Overpowered a Scizor that was holding onto its horn. * Sent a Magmar flying up into the air. * Mega Heracross can lift and throw up to five hundred times its own weight. Speed * Surprised and tagged a Scizor that could move faster than the eye can track. * Dodged a Donphan's Rollout. Durability * Stayed standing after being hit by a Magmar's Fire Blast, despite being set on fire in the process. * Was barely fazed by being sent flying into a tree by a Donphan's Rollout. * Survived being hit by a Hydro Pump that blasted through solid rock. Skill * Using its wings, blew away fire that was engulfing it. * Ash's Heracross defeated Gary's Magmar. * Ash's Heracross defeated Blade, one of the strongest Scizor in its dojo. * Ash's Heracross held its own against Tobias' Darkrai. Weaknesses * Weak to Flying, Fire, Psychic, and Fairy-type attacks. * Mega Evolution requires a Trainer, a Key Stone, and a Mega Stone to use. * Suffers from sore muscles once its Mega Evolution wears off. Gallery 214Heracross-Mega.png|Mega Heracross Category:Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Animals Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms